deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aqua-pineapple-princess/Aftermath of Grell VS Nico
Note This story happened after Grell Sutcliff vs Nico Di Angelo, Thalia Grace VS Phosphora and Jay vs Jason Grace Storytime! After the intense battle between the ginger reaper, Nico’s face was peppered with sweat. Both boys were enjoying tea, before they discussed the 'urgent matter' Ciel: So, Mr Di Angelo, please tell what her majesty is in need. Nico places down his tea and starts laughing! Nico: Oh! No Queen Victoria didn’t send me, I came at my own accord. You see a long time ago, my cousin, Thalia was fighting a girl. Despite, Thalia losing the fight, her combatant payed her respects of her passing by spreading her remains of around her sacred tree. A few weeks ago, her brother, Jason, visited her memorial but engaged with combat with a boy who disrepcted her, by threatening to calling her hot and vowing to be her boyfriend; which violates and mocks her vow of being a maiden. Like Thalia, Jason lost his fight and died brutally. Thalia’s spirit urged me to avenge Jason’s death and… Ciel started laughing and Nico’s eyebrows raised up. Nico: you think this is a joke? Ciel: Sebastian, this is your order, get rid of this fool! Sebastian looked at Nico nerviously…he stared at Ciel with apologetic look. Ciel: Sebastian! What is the meaning of this, it is part of your contract to obey m… In the darkest corner stood a pale femine figure. Thalia’s spirit: You better believe him, brat Ciel stood up to confront the ghost but Sebatian held him down. Sebastian: I apologise Miss Grace, please continue Nico-san Nico: I’d like you to hire an assassin to kill that boy who killed Jason, anyone. I want to avenge my cousin’s death and… The corner where Thalia stood crashed and the ghostly image dissapted. William T. spears and Ronald Knox stood there with their death scythes drawn Will: I heard about what happened and I apologised for the inconvience the wretch has caused. Ronald: Where’s Grell Nico looked at Ciel and the young earl stared at his demon butler. Sebatian: I got the servants to dispose with the corpse of Grell. Will and Ronald bowed. Will and Ronald: We apologise for the inconvience that Mr Sutcliffe has caused Ciel: Sebastian…what happened to the corpse? Sebastian: it’s like what they say, a phamtomhive servant who can’t do this much isn’t worth their salt… 'Meanwhile…' Finny: are you sure about this Baldo-san Baldo: come on Finny, just for a bit of fun Meyrin: shush, you guys hurry up. The three servants were outside the Trancy estate and where holding the bits of reaper’s corpse Baldo, Meyrin and Finny: 1, 2…3! They threw the body at a window, which was coincidentally (yes it was a ‘coincidence) Alois Trancy’s room. Hannah was on the floor again with her hand on her cheek Alois: sheesh, Hannah, you’re so fricking useless. I might as well carve your other… Grell’s body crashed through the window and landed on the bed of the Trancy earl. He released a girly shriek at the sight of the demon dog’s tibia sticking out of Sutcliff’s head and the dried blood. His cry echoed around. 'Meanwhile…' Will, Nico, Ronald and Ciel were enjoying the tea, when the three servants returned. Alois’ howl came to Sebatian’s ears. Sebastian: what was that? Baldo, finny and meyrin looked at each other with fear as they knew the consequences of what Sebastian would do. Baldo, Finny and Meyrin: it was probably a cat. Category:Blog posts